


Fashionista

by Nandelin



Series: Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandelin/pseuds/Nandelin
Summary: This story takes place the day after "Spoiler Man."  If you want to know what lead up to this story, please go read "Spoiler Man."Marinette is finally going to get to go on her first date with Adrien.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is a work of appreciation. Thank you, Thomas Astruc and Jeremy Zag for not only allowing us to create works of fan art and fan fiction, but to encourage it. Miraculous has helped me re-discover my love of writing and story telling. 

 

“This party sounds lame. Do we have to go? Will there be anything to eat?” Plagg asked, drifting in lazy circles around Adrien’s head.

“I’m sure there’ll be whole piles of cheese,” Adrien said, adjusting the silver cufflinks on his grey shirt. His father had outdone himself with the color, calling it Archangel Blue. It was a deep slate color, solid with blue undertones and silver highlights. His father had selected the colors and fabrics in his new clothing line carefully. Adrien’s shirt, pants, jacket and tie were the same color, only his shoes were different, a deep maroon. 

“If your only going to use one color, it has to be perfect,” his father had said. 

“Hmmm,” Plagg said, as Adrien lined up his tie, “That’s not a bad color on you, makes your shoulders look wider, and the shoes, nice touch. Perhaps you could be Chat Gris.” 

Adrien looked down at his very pointy, very shiny, Italian leather shoes. “I suppose I should be grateful Father didn’t put me in black. I don’t want anyone figuring out I’m Chat Noir.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Plagg said, “you could dress up in a black cat costume and run around ringing your bell, and all people would see, would be you, making a fool out of yourself. They would all get a good laugh out of it. Nobody would figure it out.”

“What? Why not?” Adrien asked.

“It’s part of the magic of the miraculous,” Plagg said, “Didn’t I tell you that before?”

“No, you didn’t,” Adrien said, looking annoyed.

Plagg sighed, “no one will be able to figure it out, based on your looks alone. As long as you don’t blurt out, ‘I’m Adrien Agreste,’ while your transformed, you should be fine.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Adrien said, “now that you mention it, that would make a lot of sense.” He paused, tie half knotted, “so, even if I saw ladybug dressed in red, I wouldn’t realize it was her?” Adrien asked.

“Probably not,” Plagg said, “unless you saw her transform or something.”

Adrien sighed, “That would feel like cheating,” he said, “I want her to trust me enough to tell me, or love her enough to figure it out on my own.” 

Plagg made a slight retching sound, “Your such a romantic, It’s almost enough to put me off my cheese. He paused for dramatic effect, “Almost. What are we waiting for! Hurry up and finish getting ready. All that gooey cheese is waiting for me!” Plagg rolled over on his back and began doing what looked like a back stroke.

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked, eyeing his friend circling around doing what looked like a strange impression of a swimmer.”

“I’m imagining myself in a pool full of cheese,” Plagg replied, flipping on an imaginary wall and heading back in the other direction. 

“You’ve just finished an entire wheel of camembert, how much more could you possibly eat?” Adrien asked.

“Never underestimate my capacity for good cheese. I may look small, but my appetite is large,” Plagg said.

There was a knock on the door.

“Quick Plagg,” Adrien said, picking up his jacket and holding it up. The Kwami zoomed into a pocket.

“Adrien are you ready?” Natalie stepped into Adrien’s room.

“Yes, Natalie,” Adrien said, putting his jacket on.

Natalie walked over to him, giving his appearance a quick inspection. Reaching over, she straightened his tie. Nodding her head in satisfaction she turned to go, “The car is waiting,’ she said, and began to close the door. 

“What did my father say about me bringing a date?” Adrien asked, before she could shut the door, his voice sounding a bit hopeful. 

“I mentioned it to him, but he didn’t say anything,” Natalie said, “you know how busy he is,” and she left the room, shutting the door behind her with a click.

“I thought maybe he would want to a least talk to me about it.” Adrien sighed. “I was just, I don’t know, hoping he might give me some advise for my first date.” 

“Does it really matter. Lets go! The cheese is waiting,” Plagg said, poking his head out of Adrien’s pocket.

“I guess not,” Adrien said, looking down and away.

“Hey, Cheer up kid,” Plagg said, peeking up at him, “it’s a party right. You’re going to have a great time. And if you don’t, you can always sneak away, find a nice cozy spot with your, date.” He put an emphasis on the word date. 

“Marinette’s my friend,” Adrien said.

“Hey, you used the ‘d’ word first, not me,” Plagg said.

“Come on,” Adrien said, closing his jacket, “Let’s go, the car is waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Make you’re self comfortable,” Mrs. Cheng said kindly to Adrien, “She won’t be long.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Adrien replied politely.

 

Adrien glanced around the living room. It was so different from his own home, where everything matched perfectly and nothing was allowed to alter the formal white and black color scheme, save for a few gold frames on paintings, and a couple of dark red dracaenas, growing in planters in the hallway. 

He ran his hand over the fabric of the light pink couch. On it, several brightly colored throw pillows, with polka dotted fabric, echoed the pink polka dotted window shades. Adrien smiled, he had definitely developed an affinity for polka dots.

Late afternoon sun streamed in through the apartment’s windows, bathing the apartment in a warm glow. The bright turquoise refrigerator and hot pink cabinets were bold splashes of color in the kitchen, while a few black accents, cupboard doors and a lamp by the tv, anchored the light and airy color scheme. 

The smell of freshly baked baguettes, filled the air with a fresh uncomplicated scent. Watercolor paintings hung on the walls, their style loose and flowing. Several family pictures also hung on the walls and were propped up on surfaces. Adrien gazed at them, no airbrushing, no color corrections, only un-edited love. Adrien’s father would never have allowed such raw photo’s in his house. Every picture of Adrien on the walls of his home had been carefully staged, airbrushed and photo shopped. Sometimes, Adrien didn’t even recognize himself when he looked at them.

Tom Dupain clapped Adrien on the back, “So, these fancy parties usually last till quite late at night, right?”

Adrien looked up from studying a family photo. It had been the one he had noticed the last time he had been here, as Chat Noir, and was becoming his favorite. There were several formal paintings of his family, but none of them had the warmth and caring displayed by this snapshot. 

“Yes sir, but I can have her home at anytime… would 10:00 be too late?” Adrien asked, a little nervously. He had read that parents always wanted their daughters home early.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Sabine laughed, “The party won’t even be started by then.”

 

“I’ll be disappointed if she’s back before 1:00,” Tom added.

 

Adrien looked a bit shocked. This was not how he imagined parents were supposed to behave.

 

“You two have a good time. We trust Marinette to make good choices,” Sabine said, smiling kindly, “and since you’re one of those choices, we trust you too.”

Adrien felt a warm glow in his stomach. Marinette’s parents were amazing. “Thank you,” he said, “I can see where Marinette gets her...”

“I’m ready,” Marinette’s voice rang out.

Adrien looked up, mouth falling open, not able to finish his sentence, “Wow,” he finally managed to say, then mentally shook himself, Pull yourself together, Agreste.

Her hair was pulled back into her usual pigtails, but there was something different about them. They looked fuller than normal, white ribbons twined around her hair. Her dress was white, with a dark pink ribbon circling her waist, trailing behind her. 

The bodice of her dress rose in three distinct tiered, overlapping layers, like sheets of paper that had been folded, then unfolded with the creases showing, covering each other, their corners sticking out. It gave the neckline a dynamic presence, as if she were rising out of sheets and sheets of folded paper. The skirt of the dress mirrored the bodice, three structured tiered layers of folded paper, ending just above her knees.

It was a dress an origami master would make, the fabric resembling thick folded paper. Then, she began to move. As she descended the stairs, the dress floated, shimmering around her, and hints of pink flashed here and there. Adrien noticed what he originally thought was a single piece of thick fabric, was actually thin layers of fabric stacked on top of each other, like the pages of a book, white on top and deep pink fluttering underneath, echoing the color of her belt. 

He had thought it was a strapless dress, but as she came closer, gold glinted on her shoulders. Adrien noticed fine gold chains, two on each side, that served as straps. Other than her simple black earrings, it was the only jewelry she wore. She had managed to combine structure with elegance, bold design with intricate details. It was a masterpiece.

“You look… That dress…” Adrien stumbled over his words.

Marinette blushed.

“Don’t you two look amazing together!” Sabine gushed, “Tom, get the camera, we need a picture.”

Relieved to be back on familiar ground, Adrien posed for pictures with Marinette, while Tom insisted on capturing them from every angle. 

“Papa,” Marinette said, a bit impatiently, “We need to go, now.”

“Of course, of course,” He said snapping one last picture before he waved them off, “You two have fun… Don’t come back too early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really hopping someone noticed that the dress Marinette created was the Paper dress she designed in “Inspiration” Miraculous: Tales from Paris. When I first saw the black and white sketch I thought the straps were two small straps on each shoulder and thought how cool would it be if instead of cloth, Marinette added two small gold chains on each side. I love jewelry worn in unconventional ways.
> 
> I also wanted to give a shout out to my little grey cat. He is my constant writing companion and the inspiration for Adrien's Suit. I know people love to imagine Adrien as Chat Blanc, but I'd love to see him as Chat Gris. 
> 
>  The next chapter will be posted soon, while you wait, check out, "When Duty and Desire Meet" by  
> EdenDaphne (edelet), midnightstarlightwrites.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523928/chapters/21535727


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien’s bodyguard was waiting for them as they left the bakery. He ran a professional eye over the two kids. Seemingly satisfied all was in order, he led them over to the car, and began to reach for the door. Adrien beat him to it, “I got this,” he said, and opened the door.

“Thank you,” Marinette said, shooting Adrien’s body guard a nervous glance, and slipped into the interior of the car.

Adrien closed the door gently and walked around to the other side, opening his own door. He glanced at his body guard and gave a quick, slightly nervous smile.

Giving Adrien a quick approving nod, he watched his charge enter the vehicle, before slipping into the drivers seat. Adjusting the mirror so he could keep an eye on what was going on in the back, Adrien’s body guard pulled out into traffic. 

Marinette ran a nervous hand over the soft leather seats, “I’ve never mentioned this before,” and she lowered her voice to a whisper, “but he’s kind of scary,” she said, glancing at Adrien’s bodyguard.

“Yeah, he can be scary, but you want to know what I call him?” Adrien said his eye’s twinkling.

“What?” Marinette asked, curiously.

“The Gorilla,” Adrien whispered to Marinette.

She broke into giggles, feeling better.

“Your parents were not what I was expecting,” Adrien added.

“Oh, no! Did they embarrass you?” Marinette looked worried. “I told Papa not to take so many pictures.”

“No, not at all. I’m used to people taking my picture,” Adrien laughed, “They were so warm and kind, and they seem to trust you very much. It’s just so different then I’m used to, that’s all. My father doesn’t even trust me to pick out my own clothes.”

“You look great,” Marinette said.

Adrien reflexively smoothed down his jacket, “Thank you,”

“Um,” Marinette began, wondering how to keep the conversation going, “will you be modeling tonight?”

“Not exactly,” Adrian said, “I, and a few other people, will be wearing some of Father’s new designs, a kind of preview before fashion week. But tonight’s mostly about networking. I’m expected to mingle and represent the brand.” 

“So,” Marinette asked, “Do you enjoy working in your fathers company?”

 

Adrian was silent for a moment before answering, “Yes and No. Modeling can be a lot of fun, and if it wasn’t for business occasions like this, I’d probably never see him,” He paused, Thinking about what his father had said when he told Adrien, he was required to attend.

 

“This is an important event. I expect you to continue to represent the ‘Gabriel’ brand with the same reserve and commitment you have displayed in the past,” Staring down at this son, with a stern gaze, Gabriel continued, “You have been enjoying more freedom lately, but don’t forget your responsibilities.” 

 

“Sometimes I just want to run away, explore other options. Maybe see more of the world. Do something else,” He paused, then glanced over to Marinette a bit guiltily, “Wow, I sound like a spoiled rich kid huh.”

 

“What, No!” Marinette said, “You could never sound spoiled.” She smiled kindly, “I suppose everyone want’s to try doing something different than what they’re used to. It’s natural.”

 

Camera flashes caught her attention. They were here already. Marinette gazed out the tinted windows as the car came to a smooth stop in front of a red carpet, flanked by hordes of people. The Gorilla motioned for the kids to stay put, then got out of the car.

There were reporters holding microphones, fans holding signs, people in black suits and sunglasses and cameras everywhere. They were currently focused on a figure walking a crocodile on a leash. “Is that Jagged Stone?” she said. Then smiled to herself, who else would be walking a crocodile around on a leash. “Wow, there are so many people, and cameras,” she said.

“It’ll be all right,” Adrien said, correctly interpreting Marinette’s mood, as she surveyed the scene. “I’ll be right beside you, just smile. Don’t worry about answering any questions, if you don’t want too.”

Marinette swallowed hard.

Adrien’s door opened, “Wait, right here,” he said, then slipped out of the car.

Marinette took a few deep breaths. Then Adrien was there, opening her door and bending down, extending his hand. An explosion of flash bulbs went off. Blinded by the flashes, she felt his hand take hers, drawing her out of the car. It felt warm and strong and reassuring. She squeezed it slightly and felt it squeeze back. 

Flash bulbs exploded, following them up the carpet, and questions fell down on them like hail. 

“Adrien! Adrien! Look this way.”  
“Adrien, I love you!”  
“Who is she?”  
“Are you wearing your father’s newest design?”  
“Is that your new girlfriend?”  
“I’ll be your girlfriend!”  
“Who is she wearing? Is it a new Gabriel design?”  
“Adrien! Adrien!”

Adrien smiled and waved, turning this way and that, ignoring most of the questions, although he did stop to sign autographs for a few of the younger kids in the crowd. 

There were girls. Lots of girls. Girls holding up signs. Girls waving autograph books. Girls clutching magazines and pictures. Her vision clearing slightly, and she noticed, with a little chagrin, many of the girls were holding the very same pictures she had of Adrien, on the walls of her bedroom. 

“Marinette!” A familiar voice made Marinette turn towards one of the people in the crowd. It was Alya, holding her phone high. Marinette flashed a dazzling smile, and waved at her friend. “You look amazing!” Alya yelled. A barrage of flashbulbs went off, blinding Marinette. She stood motionless, stunned. Still holding Adrien’s hand, she felt it squeeze hers and guide her along. 

There was something soothingly familiar about the gesture, and she remembered another time she couldn’t see and a hand had guided her along. As her vision cleared a little, she found herself looking up into Adrien’s eyes. For a moment, she imagined a different pair of green eyes. Blinking she shook her head a little, trying to clear the memory away at the same time as her vision.

“I forget what this must be like for someone not used to it,” He smiled at her, and guided her up the steps and toward the entrance to the museum, “We’re past the worst of it,” he said. A few questions drifted up to them. A few fan girls shouted after Adrien, but they couldn’t push past the barriers, and the horde of people were shifting focus to the next car pulling up.

“I feel bad, I didn’t get a chance to say hello to Alya,” Marinette said, looking back at the crowd of reporters.

“We can find her later and give her an exclusive. The reporters can be very aggressive and if we try to go down now, we’ll get mobbed.” More flashes erupted from the crowd of people as a long white Limousine pulled up to the curve. “Looks like my father has arrived,” Adrien said, nodding toward the limousine.

Marinette looked back and could just see through the spots in her vision, a tall blond man in a white three-piece suit, emerged from a long white limousine.

“Let’s go inside,” Adrien said, lifting Marinette’s hand, and slipping it into the crook of his arm, “He’ll probably find me later, when he’s not too busy.”

Marinette nodded, a little too overwhelmed to speak, she could feel his muscles under his jacket. There was something about the material that almost felt alive. It was soft and rough at the same time, with a kind of slickness. Really good quality leather also had that feeling. So did what ever Chat Noir’s superhero costume was made out of, what had Alya called it, “Boyfriend Material.”

“Pardon?” Adrien looked at Marinette, an eyebrow raised slightly.

“What, Oh. Nothing.” Marinette blushed, realizing she had just said that out loud, “I was just remembering something Alya said. It isn’t important...” Marinette’s voice trailed off as she looked up, her vision finally clearing and she saw the Louvre Pyramid rising above them. “Oh, my,” she breathed.

The fountains were not turned on and the water surrounding the pyramid was still, not a ripple disturbed surface. There were two pyramid’s, one reaching for the sky, the other reflected, pointing down, reaching for a subterranean expanse of darkening blue. It reminded Marinette of fairytails she had read as a child, of how the fairy world had skies and moons and suns; whole worlds concealed underneath their mounds.

She had often passed under the Louvre Pyramid, to the ticket lobby. She had even climbed it a few times as Ladybug, but there was something… something magical about it tonight, entering it while it was lit up and sparkling, on the arm of famous model. She could hear strains of music drifting up from the underground area. It felt like she was entering a fairy ball and she wondered if she partook any of the food or drank any of the wine, would she be fated to stay in this world, never to return to the mundane world of her normal life. Did she want to stay in this world?

“Are you ready?” Adrien asked, indicating the entrance. 

Marinette took a breath and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this youtube video when I was traveling down the rabbit hole of the inter-webs. I know it is talking about drawing fan art, but I think it can very easily translate into fan fiction as well. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnUr85MrEII The part where he talks about fan art, is about 7 min in.
> 
> The next Chapter will be posted very soon. While you wait check out, "Under Lock and Key" by EdenDaphne and Maerynn
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901358/chapters/24234312


	4. Chapter 4

As Marinette walked down the spiral steps with Adrien, she marveled at how the lobby of the Louvre had been transformed. A large band played. Waiters mingled in the crowd of richly dressed people offering trays of drinks and snacks. Large ice sculptures were displayed on marble plinths depicting some of the most famous sculptures in the Louvre. It looked like a different world.  
“Is that a reproduction of ‘Psyche Revived by Cupid’s Kiss?” Marinette said, pointing out an immense, ice sculpture, shimmering at the end of a large buffet table. 

“Yep, and over there is the Venus De Milo and Diana of Versailles,” Adrien said, pointing out two other ice sculptures arranged around the room, dripping on their large plinths. 

“Adrien, my boy, so good to see you,” a loud voice made them turn around to see the mayor of Paris walking toward them, “I was telling my little Chloe the other day we haven’t seen you around as much as we used to.”

“Nice to see you too, sir,” Adrien took the mayors hand and shook it, “Yes, since I started going to school, I don’t have as much time to visit as I used to.”

“But then your in Chloe’s class, so I’m sure you get to see a lot of her, even if I don’t get to see you around as much as I used to.”

“Oh, yes, I see quite a bit of her at school,” Adrien said. “Have you met my date? Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She also is in my class.” Adrien gestured to Marinette who the Mayor had, up to this moment, ignored. 

“Oh, no. I don’t believe we have formally met. I do believe Chloe might have mentioned you before,” he peered at Marinette, “Don’t your parents run that darling little bakery near Chloe’s school?”

“Yes sir, they do,” Marinette said.

“Lovely, lovely. I simply adore their pain au chocolate,” Mayor Bourgeois, “Well,” patting Adrien on the shoulder, “don’t be a stranger my boy. We’d love to have you around for dinner sometime soon.” 

“That would be lovely sir,” Adrien said politely.

“Good, good,” the Mayor nodded, “It was lovely meeting you, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, was it? I will have to send someone down to purchase some of your delicious treats.”

“Yes sir,” Marinette replied, watching the mayor drift away into the crowd. 

 

“Marinette! Is that you?” A familiar voice made Marinette look up.

“Jagged Stone!” Marinette cried delightedly.

“I’m so glad to see you here. I hate coming to stuff like this, but my producer Bob insisted,” Jagged sighed dramatically. “But if up-and-coming designers like you are attending, maybe it won’t be all that bad,” He noticed Adrien standing next to Marinette, “Who’s this?” He asked.

“Oh, Jagged, this is Adrien Agreste, Adrien this is Jagged Stone,” Marinette introduced the two celebrities.

“Have we met before?” Jagged peered at Adrien, “you look really familiar.”

“I’ve been at some of your album signings,” Adrien said, bouncing up and down slightly, excited at getting to meet his rock idol. 

“No, it’s more than that. I have a great eye for faces,” Jagged said, “and you remind me of someone.”

Adrien looked a little nervous, “Really? I don’t… I,”

“Perfume Ad,” Jagged said, snapping his fingers, “that must be it. I’ve seen you on posters around Paris.”

Adrien looked a little relieved. 

“Wow,” a sarcastic voice said behind him, “You had a hard time recognizing Adrien Agreste, you must be losing touch with the younger generation, old man.” The young pop star Mr. XY came up behind them, a bit mockingly. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you Adrien,” he said elbowing Jagged out of the way, “I’m a big fan of your work. It’s been a big inspiration for me.”

 

“Well that would explain why his last album looked like a perfume add,” Jagged whispered pulling Marinette away from the pop star. 

Marinette stifled a giggle behind her hand.

“I’m participating in a benefit concert next month, you should come, I’ll send you a couple of tickets, give you a chance to get ideas for my next album cover. Bring your Boyfriend,” He said, giving a nod toward Adrien, who was still trying to extract his hand from Mr. XY. “Looks like he could use a little more rock and roll in his life.”

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend,” Marinette said.

“No?” Jagged glanced at Marinette, “Why not? Is there something wrong with him. He doesn’t actually like XY’s music, does he? Jagged said, taking another look at Adrien, who had by now gotten his hand back, but was now being subjected to selfies with the pop star.

“It’s nothing like that, he loves your music,” Marinette said.

“That shows he has good taste at least. Well, what’s he waiting for? A girl like you doesn’t come along every day. He better get a move on, or someone else will sweep you away.” Jagged winked at Marinette.

“It’s only our first date,” Marinette protested.

“He brought you to a super exclusive, star studded, red carpet event on your first date?” Jagged raised his eyebrows, “never mind what I said about the kid, he doesn’t mess around.”

“No, no. We’re just friends. He heard I really wanted to see this fashion exhibit, and he had an extra ticket…. So yeah, he asked if I’d like to come,” Marinette ended a bit lamely.

“Uh huh,” Jagged did not look convinced, “Tell you what,” Jagged said, “I am going to send you a couple of tickets, complete with VIP back stage passes.”

“That’s, that’s so generous of you, but you don’t have to do that, we really are just friends.” Marinette said.

“You keep saying that. It sounds kinda catchy, ‘Just Friends.’ Maybe I should write a song about it,” Jagged thought for a moment, “Nah, I think it’s been done.” 

He turned back to Marinette, “So anyway, I’ll send a Limo to pick you up before the concert, to make sure you go, whether you bring your,” he made air quotes, ‘friend,’ or a bunch of them, that’s up to you, but I’m not taking no for an answer. It’s for a good cause after all, you can’t say no. Penny will handle the details. You’re coming, and that’s final. You’ve become a bit of a good luck charm for me.’ He pulled the blue, white, and red Eiffel Tower glasses out of his pocket and put them on. “There are perks that come with being a super famous, number one selling, rock star’s, go-to designer.”

“Jagged,” an exasperated voice called over the crowd. Both turning at once, they caught sight of Jagged’s assistant Penny. One hand frantically waving at Jagged, the other, gripping Fang’s leash, which Fang had managed to wrap around a passing waiter.

“I should go,” Jagged told Marinette, “Fang looks like he’s getting bored. He’s already had eight platters of hos d'oeuvres and too many aren't good for a crocodiles tummy. It could give him indigestion.” 

Vol-au-vents were tumbling from the silver tray the struggling waiter was trying to keep safe, and falling into the eager crocodile’s open mouth. 

He turned back to Marinette, pulled his glassed to the end of his nose and winked, “Rock on girl, see you soon.” 

Marinette smiled and waved, “Later, Jagged,” she said, watching him saunter over to his agent. Penny, was pulling on Fang’s leash, trying to untangle it from another waiter, who had a silver tray full of what looked liked cream puffs. 

 

Marinette turned back and noticed a tall man, with dark hair with a little soul patch on his chin, had joined Adrien and Mr. XY. I recognize him, Marinette thought, that’s the artist who made the statue of me… well of Ladybug, She corrected in her mind. How nice to see him here, although, he won’t know me. She sighed, and smiled to herself, sometimes it was a bit confusing being Ladybug. She had to pretend to not know people she had met as Ladybug when she was Marinette, and had to pretend to not know people she had known her entire life when she was Ladybug. Sometimes, she thought, the hardest part about being a superhero wasn’t fighting the baddies, but keeping her civilian and superhero relationships straight. 

“You simply must come to my next photo shoot. I’ll send the details to your father’s fashion house. XY still held onto Adrien’s hand, not seeming to want to let it go. 

“Theo,” XY said, gesturing for the tall dark haired man behind him, “Have you met Adrien Agreste? His father is Gabriel, as in THE Gabriel, of Gabriel brand designs. Would you be a dear and send him the details of the next shoot.” He added to Adrien, “Theo here is one of the best assistants I’ve ever had. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find someone with technical skill and an artistic vision. When he projects a hologram of me on stage, I almost believe it’s me.” 

Turning his attention to the man standing in front of him, Adrien held out his hand, “Pleased to meet you,” He said, “You’re Theo Barbot right? I’ve seen your work in the park. The statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir; inspiring.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Theo smiled, shaking Adrien’s hand. Then his eye focused on something behind Adrien.

Turning, Adrien saw Marinette rejoining them. He smiled, enjoying having her near him. Marinette seemed to always have this aura around her that put others at ease. He had noticed it at school. When Marinette was around, everyone was more relaxed, happy. She always elevated those around her, spreading good feelings. If more people were like Marinette, Hawk Moth wouldn’t stand a chance, he thought. “May I introduce you to Marinette DuPain-Cheng,” Adrien said, gesturing to both XY and Theo, “This is Mr. XY.”

XY looked down his nose at Marinette, “Charmed,” he said, extending a slightly limp hand. Marinette wasn’t sure if she was supposed to kiss it or shake it. She settled for giving it a slight squeeze. XY’s phone beeped, and he dropped her hand and began fiddling with it in a distracted manner.

“And this is Theo Barbot,” Adrien said, introducing the sculpter to Marinette.

Stepping up to Marinette, Theo took her her hand gently and bowed slightly, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Barbot,” Marinette said, smiling.

“Please, Call me Theo.”

“And you must call me Marinette,” she said smiling, “Are you the same person who made that amazing sculpture of Ladybug and Chat Noir in the park near College Francoise Dupont? I didn’t have the opportunity to go to the unveiling, but I often sit near it when I am sketching designs. It’s quite inspirational.”

XY’s phone beeped again, “If you have a moment Adrien, I’d love to discuss a business idea my manager has,” and he pulled Adrien away from Marinette and Theo.

 

“Knowing my work inspires you, fills my heart with joy,” Theo said, gazing down into Marinette’s face. “Are you an artist, as well?”

“I am. I design mostly clothes, but I’ve done other design work, as well,” Marinette said.

“Well,” Theo said, “It seems like we might have a lot in common. I’d love to see some of your work, and you should come to my workshop sometime and give me your opinion.”

“I would enjoy that,” Marinette said. Then, realizing Theo was still holding her hand, she started to pull it back, but before she could, a voice rang out.

“Marinette Dupain-Chang, who let you in here? And what are you wearing? It’s so tacky,” Chloe swaggered up.

Marinette grimaced slightly at the unwelcome voice and turned to look at her long-time tormentor. Why can’t her dress at least be ugly, she thought, but there was nothing ugly about Chloe Bourgeois, at least not where you could see it. 

Her hair was pulled up in a simple elegant knot and her dress… her dress is an original Gabriel, Marinette thought. The neckline was a sleeveless, one shoulder, with the Gabriel brand ‘G’ in what looked like high carat gold, holding the fabric at the top of her collar bone. The skirt of the dress flowed freely, and a thin black ribbon circled her waist, and trailed one side, balancing the asymmetry of the neckline. The bold color of the yellow played amazingly well with the uncomplicated line of the dress. It was simple and elegant. Chloe looked amazing. 

Laughing, Chloe winked at Theo, “You’ll have to excuse my little joke. Marinette and I are the best of friends. She just loves me.”

Realizing Theo still had her hand, Marinette quickly let go, and balled her hands in a fist at her side. Great, just great. Of all the people she didn’t want to see tonight, Chloe was at the top of the list.

“Well,” Chloe’s eye’s glowed brightly, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your date?” Turning she held out her hand, as if for a kiss. “I’m Chloe Bourgeois, you might know my father, the Mayor,” Chloe cut her eye’s toward Marinette, to see how she was reacting.

Not picking up on the tension, Theo bowed over Chloe’s hand, “Pleasure to meet a friend of Marinette’s. I’m Theo Barbot.”

“Theo Barbot,” Chloe repeated out loud thoughtfully, “I know I’ve heard that name somewhere.”

“I recently had one of my sculptures of Ladybug and Chat Noir erected in the park near your school. Your father was there for the unveiling,” Theo said helpfully. 

“Yes,” Chloe clapped her hands together in triumph, “I know just who you are,” her eye’s twinkled, and a wicked smile crossed her lips, “Mireille has told me all about you.”

“You know Mireille?” Theo said.

“We’re in the same grade, although not in the same class. I often see her in the library and in after school activities.” Chloe looked Marinette up and down in a very deliberate way, “My, Theo, you do have a ‘type’ don’t you. Poor little Mireille. She didn’t tell me you two broke up?”

Theo’s face went red, then pale, he started stammering, looking from Marinette to Chloe.

Chloe’s eye’s sparkled even more, “You’re still dating her, and she doesn’t know your here with Marinette,” Chloe shook her head, “Naughty, naughty Theo. Oh, this is going to break poor Mireille’s heart when she finds out.”

“B..but, we’re not, not, together,” Theo managed to strangle out.

“I’m not here with Theo, Chloe. We just met,” Marinette said, gritting her teeth. 

“You’re not here with Theo?” Chloe said, letting incredulity drip off every word, “Who are you here with then?” Her lips curved in a wicked smile, “Don’t tell me, you gate crashed.” 

“Um, Chloe, Marinette is here with me,” Adrien said.

She spun around, “Adrikins!” Her smile melted away as Adrien’s words penetrated. “You brought her?” She demanded, pointing at Marinette.

“Yes,” Adrien said softly, “I did,” he and XY had rejoined Marinette and Theo. 

“Well,” Chloe blinked, but quickly recovered, “That is so charitable of you, helping out less fortunate people.” She sidled up to XY, “I’m Chloe Bourgeois the mayor’s daughter, and a very good friend of Adrien. I just love your music, Mr. XY. I’m one of your biggest fans.” 

“The mayor’s daughter?” XY looked her over, “Maybe you would like to be part of my next photo shoot, promoting my new album.”

“That would be amazing!” Chloe slipped her arm into XY’s, “I’d love to talk with you about it. Shall we go somewhere more private?” She began to lead the pop star away from the crowd.  
“Clo-clo! I didn’t know you were going to be here,” a loud voice brought Chloe to a stop, her head whipping around to stare at the tall blond lady who was approaching, wearing a stunning low-cut scarlet dress, hugging every curve of her body. Her décolletage enhanced by a gold Y necklace, disappearing into the neckline of the dress. Her spike heels made an audible clicking as she glided toward the group of people.  
Chloe’s face went pale, “

Lorelei,” she took a small step back, still clinging to XY’s arm, “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Oh, you know me, always up for a good party. You remember Brit and Bree don’t you?” She asked, gesturing toward two girls, flanking the statuesque blonde. They were wearing dresses very similar to Lorelei’s, body hugging and low cut. The major difference was the color, Brit was in Green and Bree was wearing blue. 

Chloe swallowed, looking a little sick and nodded.

Lorelei looked around, “So, where’s your little friend?” Samantha? Jessica?” Her brow wrinkled in false concentration, “What was her name?”

“Sabrina,” Chloe said, “She’s not here.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Didn’t have enough pull to get your friend in. I guess the daughter of the Mayor of Paris can’t be seen with a little ragamuffin like her.” 

She turned her attention to Adrien, “You must be Adrien Agreste, Clo-clo has told me so much about you. Did you come with my dear little sister?”

“Ah, no,” Adrien looked guiltily at Chloe. Marinette didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Clo-clo, did you exaggerate your relationship with Adrien Agreste?” Lorelei turned to Marinette, “My dear Clo-Clo always loved making up stories.”

“Clo-clo?” Marinette said to herself, but apparently loud enough for Lorelei to hear.

“It’s my little nick name for her,” Lorelei said, smiling so wide, it showed all her teeth.

She turned back to Chloe, “Where is your date Clo-clo?”

Chloe stood up straight and Marinette could see her rebuilding herself. “I’m saving my heart for just the right boy. I can’t go around dating just anyone.”

Lorelei laughed, “Oh Clo-clo, I don’t think you’ll ever really find a boy that will measure up to your standards,” she put an emphasis on the word boy. “But you keep trying, dear.” 

Chloe’s face went from pale to red. 

Marinette wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger. Probably anger, she decided as Chloe opened her mouth and said, “Well, you go through so many men, no one with any sense of decency could ever hope to keep up with you, so I don’t try.”

Lorelei’s eye’s narrowed, “Watch yourself,” she warned, stepping up to Chloe.

“Or you’ll what?” Chloe said, “natter at me in front of all these people?”

Lorelei glanced around her at the crowd, curiously watching the exchange. A shadow seemed to cross her face, then her expression brightened, like a sunbeam breaking through the clouds. She laughed, “Oh, little sister,” she beamed at Chloe, “how I missed you.”

“Little sister?” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

“She’s Chloe’s older sister, well, step sister,” he said. “Her father was married to Chloe’s mother.”

Marinette blinked, in all this time, she had never realized Chloe had a sister.  
“Well, it’s been wonderful seeing you” Lorelei said to Chloe, “I hope to see more of you very soon, in private,” running her eyes over the crowd again, taking note of Adrien standing close to Marinette, before turning away. “Come along ladies,” she said to her friends before gliding away into the crowd. 

Chloe stood watching her step-sister move off with her friends, a sour expression on her face, before she rallied and turned back to XY smiling. “Why don’t we get a drink and talk about that photo shoot.”

 

Marinette watched Chloe flounce away with Mr. XY in tow. “Well,” she said, glancing over at Adrien.

“So,” Adrien added, filling in the now awkward silence between them.

Adrien noticed several couples on the dance floor, “Do you want to dance?” he asked.

Dance? With Adrien? How many times had she practiced dancing in her room, pretending it was Adrien she was dancing with.

Interpreting Marinette’s pause for one of embarrassment, he added, “If you don’t, that’s ok… we don’t have to dance, if you don’t want. I didn’t even ask you if danced.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “God, I’m messing everything up tonight.” 

“I’d love to dance, Adrien,” Marinette said, “and your not messing anything up.” She paused and smiled, “Well, maybe your hair.”

“Sorry, I’m a little nervous tonight,” Adrien said, smoothing his hair back into place, “I’ve never actually been on a date before.”

Marinette laughed, a happy sound, “It’s my first date too,” she said, admitting, “I still afraid I’m going to mess everything up and fall flat on my face.”

Adrien smiled at her, “I tell you what, since this is the first time for both of us, if you fall flat on your face, I’ll fall on mine, right beside you. It could be our signature move.” he extended his hand and Marinette let him draw her onto the dance floor. He chuckled a little with a far off look in his eye.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“Hmmm,” Adrien said, “Oh, nothing. I was just imagining the look on my father’s face if the tabloids got a picture of me and you face down on the dance floor.”

Marinette smiled, looking up into Adrien’s eyes. His hand was warm and she could feel the calluses on his palms and fingers. The notes of a piano filled the air with a melancholy melody, high and sweet. Adrien turned, leading Marinette into a slow spin, as his other hand came to rest at her waist.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She had never really been this close to him before, well, not for more than a few moments anyway. She closed her eye’s and allowed him to move her around the floor. 

“You dance very well,” Adrien said, “Have you taken lessons?”

“When I was 6, my parents enrolled me in ballet. I think they were hoping it would burn off a little of my energy. I was… active.” Marinette smiled at the memory of her Father covered in flour, dozing off, while she made a mess in the bakery. “Really active. Dance helped me funnel some of that energy. It was really fun, and introduced me to clothing design.”

“Really? How did you get from dancing to clothing design?” Adrien asked.

“I didn’t like the way my tutu looked, so I made some ‘alterations.’ to it. The other girls saw what I had done, and wanted one too.” Marinette giggled, “my dance teacher was a bit taken aback to see her little swans had turned into cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes?” Adrian laughed.

Marinette shrugged gracefully, smiling as Adrien spun her, when she was back in his arms she answered, “I was inspired by my Papa’s baking.”

“That sounds adorable,” Adrien smiled at Marinette.

“Lucky for me, my ballet teacher thought so, too. Although, she did ask me not to alter the costumes again without permission.”

“And, she give you permission?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, “I ended up sewing more than dancing. Word got around and different dance schools were offering me classes in return for designing and sewing costumes. I ended up taking a lot of different types of classes. It was fun, and dancing really helped me understand how to construct clothes that are easy to move in. A dress may look nice, but can you do a grand adage in it?”

“So dance classes taught you how to make better designs. It’s so brilliant. I don’t think even my father would have thought of it,” Adrien said.

“Really,” Marinette asked, feeling a bit pleased, then asked, “What about you. Where did you learn to dance so well?”

“My mother,” Adrien said. “She and my father used to dance late at night when I was supposed to be in bed, but I’d sneak out to watch. Mom had to promise to teach me, before they could get me back into bed.” He smiled, a little sadly at the memory. 

“That sounds nice,” Marinette said, “your mother sounds like an amazing person.” 

 

“Yeah,” Adrien said, then he spun her around, letting the conversation drop as they danced.

 

Adrien led her through the steps expertly. Whirling her around the dance floor. It was so easy being in his arms. The only other time she felt this comfortable was when she was fighting along side Chat Noir. 

Stumbling, she missed a step, Why am I thinking of Chat again? She thought.

“Whoa,” Adrien said, catching Marinette and turning it into a dip. Marinette looked up into Adrien’s face. She could feel his heart beating. She breathed in, he smelled like fresh dug earth or a freshly cut truffle, and under that was a slightly sharp smell, it reminded of her spring cleaning with her mother and father. It was comforting and familiar. It reminded her of something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked.

“I’m ok,” her face felt hot. “just a bit clumsy. There’s more than one reason I pursued design instead of dance.

“You’re an amazing dancer, Marinette,” Adrien said, smiling kindly at her, “we make a good team, no?”

“Right,” Marinette laughed at herself, “I trip and you catch me.” Her thoughts drifted to her other partner. He was always there to catch her too. Get a grip on yourself Marinette. She scolded herself. Here you are with the love of your life, and you keep thinking of that silly cat. Images of Chat Noir kept popping up in her head. What was wrong with her?

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Adrien said, starting to look concerned.

Realizing that she was scowling, she quickly smoothed her features. “I’m fine. I guess It’s a bit hot in here.” She tried to cover her red face and embarrassment.

“Would you like a drink?” Adrien asked, covering over the awkward silence.

 

“Yes, please. I didn’t realize it was going to be so… so overwhelming,” she said.

“You seem to be handling yourself very well,” Adrien said, smiling. He plucked two, tall flutes of clear sparkling liquid from a passing waiter’s tray, and offered one to Marinette.

She looked at the tall flute of clear liquid, “Sparkling water?” she asked.

“Yeah, San Pellegrino. Sorry, I didn’t ask what you wanted,” Adrien lowered his head, “It’s usually what I drink at these events. I wasn’t thinking. I could get you something else if you like.”

“No, no,” Marinette assured him, “It’s my favorite. I love how the bubbles tickle my lips,” she said.

Adrien blushed slightly, glancing at Marinette’s lips. 

Marinette didn’t notice, she was looking over his shoulder into the crowd, “Is that your father?” she asked.

Turning his head he looked where Marinette was indicating. His father was indeed making his way over to them. “Yes it is,” he said.

“He doesn’t look happy,” Marinette observed.

“He never does,” Adrien sighed, and turned to greet his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cats! I was scrolling through my tumblr feed (something I often do before settling down to write for the day) and I came across something very familiar! Someone posted and then re-posted "Fashionista!" I feel so special! Thank you aolfeed-ladynoir for adding me to your feed, and thank you bowser14456 for re-posting!
> 
> I will be posting another chapter soon, but while you wait check out "It's Called Black Magic" by ProbablyVoldemort. 
> 
> If your looking for more recommendations for fictions, Please, Please, Please, check out aolfeed-ladynoir, on tumblr. Don't forget to like and follow. 
> 
> So... did anyone notice the "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" reference? Huh... huh.... I had so much fun writing that. (Every time I read it, I giggle) If your all like, whats "Star vs. the Forces of Evil?" Do yourself a big favor and go to hulu and watch it! It will give you something to do, while waiting for the next Miraculous episode to drop. 
> 
> The first time I ever heard the word ‘Vol-eu-vents’ used was in “Neverwear,” by Neil Gaimen, in the man’s own voice. (God bless audio books. I would listen to that man read a dictionary… or the cheesecake factory menu.) I like to add lots of little tributes and shoutouts in my fan fiction, but this one is so obscure I feel the need to point it out. If you noticed it, then you are as big of a Neil Gaimen fan as I am… Good for you!  
> I love constructive criticism. The key word is CONSTRUCTIVE! See a grammar error? tell me exactly where it is. Is a sentence confusing? Tell me what sentence needs work; your and you're often slip by me, as well as two, to, and too. I am happy to make tweaks to my writing. Want to talk about an aspect of my character development you don't agree with? Yes please! Help me become a better writer. You are doing me a service. Want to tell me how great I am, and how you can't wait for the next chapter. *blush* I like that too. 
> 
> Oh.... one more thing! If there is a fan fiction you think I should read, site I should check out, or youtube video I should watch.... let me know. This also includes but is not limited to: books, comics and generally any media that is useful and or entertaining.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel Agreste felt bored. Event’s like this were important for networking, but they got in the way of his real work. A movement on the dance floor caught his eye, and he realized Adrien was out there whirling a dark-haired girl around. Good, he thought, He’s showing off his outfit to great effect. His eye’s softened briefly. He looks like her, He thought, so carefree, then he shook his head slightly, shutting down the memory. He focused on the girl his son was dancing with. She was was wearing an impeccable gown. It shimmered and moved as she spun around the floor. 

“Natalie, who is that with Adrien?” he asked.

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s one of Adrien’s class mates,” Natalie said.

“One of his classmates? I thought the only class mate of his here was the Bourgeois girl.” 

“Adrien escorted her,” Natalie said, glancing at her boss.

“Escorted her? Why wasn’t I informed Adrien was bringing someone?” Gabriel shot Natalie a cold glance.

“I told you about it during the daily meeting,” Natalie said, looking a little nervous. 

“You did? Well, I must have forgotten. I’ve been very busy lately.”

Natalie let out a small sigh of relief. Gabriel had always been high strung, but since he started his other extracurricular activities, he could be irrational and demanding. Not a stable combination.

“Next time, I expect you to make sure I am aware of any new developments in my son’s life,” He added.

“Yes sir,” Natalie said. 

He watched the two children dance. They moved around the dance floor effortlessly, like they had been partners for a long time. Was there something going on that he didn’t know about, or were they just naturally suited for each other.? He turned his attention firmly on the girl. Well, he thought ruefully, I suppose its time the boy started dating, and the girl seems to have taste. It’s not a Gabriel piece, he thought critically, analyzing her dress, but not bad, not bad at all. It’s not easy to pull off wearing such a bold design, and she moved well in it. The girl stumbled, and Adrien caught her. She still has a lot to learn, though, he concluded. He watched them move off the dance floor. There was something familiar about this girl, and he wanted a closer look. 

 

 

  
“Adrien,” Gabriel’s voice cut through the noise of the party.

 

“Father,” Adrien answered, “It’s nice to see you so early in the evening.”

 

“Yes, well, I can’t stay long tonight, I have to much work too do,” he glanced at Marinette, standing shyly beside Adrien. “I notice you are keeping yourself busy. Very good.” He raised a perfect eyebrow, “introduce me to your charming companion?”

 

“Father,” Adrien gestured formally, “may I present Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Enchanté mademoiselle,” Gabriel took Marinette’s hand, and bent his long frame into a graceful bow.

Marinette felt her face grow hot. Here was her all time favorite designer, bowing over her hand. Where have I seen that gesture before? Marinette wondered.

“Have we... met before?” Gabriel asked, looking up into Marinette’s eyes, “You seem very, familiar.”

“She won the design contest we had at my school,” Adrien answered, “don’t you remember?”

“Ah, yes. The feathered derby hat. That was a lovely piece of work.” He released her hand and stepped back, running a professional eye over Marinette, “Your dress is exquisite. Who designed it? Its too fresh for Channel, and too current for Dior. Don’t tell me it’s an American designer, it’s much to chic too be from America.”

“Marinette is the designer and creator,” Adrien said proudly. 

“You made this dress?” Gabriel asked.

Marinette nodded, blushing slightly.

“Well,” he was silent for a moment, studying her, “I will have to keep a very close eye on you young lady. Talent like yours does not come along everyday.”

“Sir,” Natalie materialized from behind Gabriel, “I have a phone call for you.” She held out a slim cell phone to her boss.

Gabriel held up a silencing index finger towards Natalie, not even turning to look at her “We will talk later Adrien. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel reached out, and plucked the phone from Natalie’s hand, “Yes?” He turned on his heal and was striding away, “Yes, what is it?” Marinette heard him say before he disappeared into the crowd.

Adrien watched his father’s departing back, “I think he liked you.” 

“But I didn’t say anything,” Marinette said, realizing she had completely froze in front of her all time favorite designer.

“Don’t worry about that. He thinks people talk too much when they have nothing important to say.”

“Well, that’s lucky for me, I suppose,” Marinette smiled slightly. 

Adrien lifted his glass to Marinette in a toast, “Here’s to being lucky,” 

Smiling wider she raised her glass to meet his with a small clink.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m proud to announce our newest exhibit, ‘‘Haute Couture: Past, Present and Future,’ is officially open!” A man behind Marinette boomed. Startled, Marinette jerked, bumping into Adrien. Both glasses of water spilling over his face and down his suit.

“Oh, no.” Marinette gasped, looking helplessly at Adrien’s startled face, dripping with water.

Adrien looked stunned for a moment, then his mouth quirked, and he began to laugh. “I would say I was dripping with good looks, but turns out, it’s only water.”

Marinette fished in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it up to Adrien. 

“Thank you” Adrien said taking the small square of fine linen and dabbing his face with it, “Perhaps I should excuse myself for a moment, and dry off,” Water still dripping from his hair, he imitated his father and took her hand, bowing over it.

“Oh.. oh… OK,” she managed to stammer out, a pink flush staining her cheeks.

“Shall I meet you down at the exhibit?” He asked, looking up at her.

Marinette nodded, and Adrien straightened up. Flashing a grin and a cheeky wink, Adrien turned and headed toward the bathroom. Marinette watched him go. Did he have a slight swagger in his step? She had never noticed that before. A memory niggled at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t draw it up from the recesses of her memory. Maybe his father, she thought, remembering the way Gabriel had bowed over her hand. There was definitely a strong resemblance.

Shaking her head, she sighed. Of course there was a strong resemblance, Adrien was his son after all, still… Marinette watched as Adrien disappeared into the crowd. Trying to dredge the memory from the depths of her mind, shrugging, she turned toward the exhibit hall. It will come to me sooner or later I suppose, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel’s comments on Chanel, Dior or any other fashion house are the opinion of a fictional character in an alternate universe. No slight was intended in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tikki, would you look at that,” Marinette said walking up to a display with a long kimono style coat. “It’s an original Paul Poiret.” The gallery was mostly empty. Most of the guests were to busy hobnobbing upstairs to spend much time exploring the exhibit. Although she had run across one couple making use of one of the darkened hallways to get to know each other a little better. She had made a hasty retreat.

  

Tikki poked her head out of one of the pockets in Marinette’s dress, “Who’s Paul Poiret?” Tikki asked, floating up to hover beside Marinette.

“He’s a designer from the early 1900’s. He was revolutionary. He’s hugely instrumental in leading fashion away from the corset. He started the practice of draping cloth directly on women, and pinning it, instead of relying on strict patterns.” She read the information placard in front of the display. This is one of his first coats inspired by a kimono. Look, there’s another one of his designs.” She pointed to another display.

“It looks like a lamp shade,” Tikki remarked.

“Exactly,” Marinette said, “That’s one of his iconic lampshade dresses, over a hobble skirt.

“Oh my goodness, it’s the original little black dress,” Marinette hurried over to a display containing a black dress, “Worn by Coco Chanel herself, and look, it’s the original sketch too.”

She looked toward another article of clothing on display, “That’s the first pea coat designed by Yves St. Laurent.”

Marinette flitted from display to display, excitedly taking notes and quick sketches. Pausing in front of a display of a voluminous dress so wide, it didn’t look like it would fit through a door. Marinette stood gazing at it in awe. “This was made by Rose Bertin,” she said, “the first person to bring Haut Couture to the popular culture,” Marinette read the placard on the display, “This dress was created for Marie Antoinette.” Marinette stood for several moments, gazing at the details of the dress. “It’s so amazingly preserved,” she marveled, “so few of Marie Antoinette’s dresses survived,” It’s so exquisite. This was made before they had zippers or snaps or sewing machines. All the lace is hand tatted. It probably took a whole cloister of nuns years to complete it all. She narrowed in on the pattern in the lace, making swoops and crosses in her sketch pad capturing the complicated repeating patters.  
Lost in her sketch pad, she wandered here and there, making quick sketches and marveling at all the amazing fashion. After a while she registered angry voices drifting from a side hall way, looking up she realized she had wandered down a deserted hall way. No one was around. 

“Who ever that is, they don’t sound happy,” Tikki observed.

“Let’s check it out,” Marinette said, making her way down the hall, and ducking behind a pillar.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A girl cried out.

“That’s Chloe’s voice,” Tiki whispered into Marinette’s ear.

A sharp sound like a slap followed by an angry squeal echoed through the hall way.

Marinette and Tikki exchanged a silent look, moving out from behind the pillar, her ballet flats making no noise on the marble floors.

Tikki nodded, “What do you think is going on?”

Marinette peaked around the corner. Chloe sat crumpled on the floor, her hand held her cheek. Lorelei stood over Chloe, and Marinette could see the red imprint of a hand on Chloe’s face.

Lorelei reached down and grabbed a handful of Chloe’s skirt, yanking. Marinette could hear sound of fabric ripping. “Oppsie,” She said, her lips curling in a satisfied grin, “You really need to be more careful CloClo, Charmeuse rips so easily if you don’t take care of it.” Grinning, she reached out again.

Brie laughed, her gaze going hungry. “You think she’s going to cry?”

“Hmmmm…. Normally ripping your dress would be punishment enough, but I think you deserve something special for embarrassing me like that,” She grinned evilly, “Do you remember when we used to play ‘hair dresser?’ She said holding up a pair of scissors. 

“No,” Chloe cried out, her hands going up to her hair. Not my hair, not again. 

“You two,” Lorelei said, gesturing at Brit and Bree, “would you please hold my dear little sister, If she moves too much, I might make a mistake and accidentally cut more than her hair off.” 

Marinette watched in horror as Chloe struggled, then the fight went out of her and she went limp. Lorelei began to lower the scissors, enjoying the look of helplessness and panic on Chloe’s face. 

“Why are you doing this,” Chloe managed to say, looking up at her tormentor. 

“Because I can,” Lorelei replied with relish, “and I’ll never let a little dirt grubber like you ever upstage me.”

Marinette saw red. Stepping out of the shadows she cried out, “Three against one, you should be ashamed of yourself. You need to stop!”

With the scissors poised over Chloe’s head, Lorelei looked over her shoulder, “Who are you?” Looking Marinette up and down, “Wait, you’re that little nobody Adrien Agreste brought. Thought you could get Gabriel’s attention by dating his son did you? Pathetic.”

“I’m not going to let you do this,” Marinette said, walking toward the three girls and their victim.

Grabbing Chloe’s face with her hand she pinched her cheeks together, “How endearing,” Lorelei said, “You have a friend other than that little ginger fashion disaster. How cute. She thinks she’s going to rescue you. This is going to be fun.” Releasing Chloe’s face she turned to Marinette. “I’ll take care of your friend here, then I’m going to finish the lesson I started.” She dropped the scissors into her handbag. “I don’t need these to take care of you,” she said, advancing on Marinette. 

She snapped her fingers, and the Brit and Bree dropped Chloe, who crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Marinette signed. What was she getting herself into. Chloe had never been anything but mean to her. Alya’s voice echoed in her head, All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing. Well, no matter what she thought of Chloe, she couldn’t let that happen to her.

The three girls advanced slowly on her. Marinette moved in a wide circle, keeping all three of them from flanking her, circling closer to Chloe.

“She’s your sister,” Marinette said, not stopping her movement.

Lorelei laughed, “She’s a parasite, who came in to my life and got in my way.” She sneered looking Marinette up and down, “Who do you think you are? Some sort of superhero? Going to save the day for little miss wannabe over there. Gonna throw your lucky charm in the air, like Ladybug, and fix everything? Ha!” She forced out a bark of laughter.

Marinette ignored the girls taunts, focusing on circling until she had reached where Chloe sat crumpled on the floor. She glanced down, “Are you ok?” She looked so sad and lonely sitting there, her hair disheveled and her dress ripped. Marinette turned away from Lorelei and her cronies and reached a hand down to help Chloe up. 

“No one ignores me!” Lorelei snarled, running at Marinette, her hand reaching back for a slap.

“Watch out!” Chloe cried out.

Marinette was expecting it. She knew the moment Lorelei thought her guard was down, she would attack. Villeins were always the same. Dropping to one knee, she pivoted, and catching Lorelei by her wrist, before her nails could land, and springing back up with the older girl in a secure wrist lock. She might not be transformed right now, but she hadn’t spent all that time as Ladybug for nothing. She had a few moves as Marinette.

“Ow ow ow,” she cried out “Let go. I’m going to destroy you.”

Marinette hissed into Lorelei’s ear, “I will not let you hurt people while I am around to stop you.” She raised her voice, “I suggest you all leave. You won’t find me so easy to gang up on.” Marinette gave Lorelei a little push, as she released her.  
Stumbling over her spike heals, Lorelei went sprawling on the floor. Face red with embarrassment and rage, Lorelei scrambled to her feet and, turning, tried to swing at Marinette, her fingernails clawing at her face. Marinette blocked with her left hand, pivoted to the right and using her attackers momentum, spun her back around sending her crashing into her two friends.

“I’m done being nice. One more stunt like that and I’m going to get angry.” She took up a defensive stance in front of Chloe, shielding her.

“You! You!” The girls face was bright red, and her hair disheveled.

“Come on Lorelei, lets get out of here,” Bree said.

“It’s not worth it,” Brit added.

  

“I’d listen to your friends, Lorelei” Marinette said cooly. 

But Lorelei was beyond reasoning, she grouped in her bag, pulling out the scissors. Her eye’s were wild and her hair disheveled. 

Marinette prepared to block the enraged woman, but then a movement caught her attention and she watched in horror as a black butterfly materialized out of the wall and fluttered over to Lorelei, touching down on the scissors, clutched in her hand. 

Marinette grabbed Chloe’s hand dragging her to her feet.

“What, what’s going on,” Chloe stammered.  
“No time,” Marinette said, glancing back and watching black encompassing the girl on the floor, “We have to move. Go go go!” Marinette ran, pulling Chloe behind her as fast as she could. 

The two girls ran pell mell down the darkened hallway. “We have to warn everyone,” Marinette puffed, still clutching onto Chloe’s hand. 

“Why? What?” Chloe gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

“Clo-Clo,” A sing song voice echoed up the hallway, “Where are you?”

“Who,” Chloe gasped, “Is that Lorelei?”

“She’s Hawkmoth’s newest Akuma victim,” Marinette tightened her grip on Chloe, “Don’t talk. Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this really interesting youtube video about fan art and copy write laws. I thought I would share it with you. It's long, but I ended up watching the whole thing. Josh Wattles, the advisor and chief of Deviantart, is the speaker, and has one of the driest sense of humors I have seen in a long time. Don't get me wrong, I thought he was hysterical. I appreciate good dry wit. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKBsTUjd910 Josh Wattles 
> 
> Once again, I feel the need to state.... I do not own "Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir," This is a work of appreciation and love for the show. Please don't sue me. If Zagtoons want's me to remove any of this content, I will do so post haste. 
> 
> OK, so.... I found another fan fiction for you to read while you wait for the next chapter. This one is... well.... It's amazing. It's one of the best fan fictions I have come across, since, well.... ever. The writing is clear and concise and the character's are on point. It's called "A Little Secret" by Freedom_Shamrock. Ms. Shamrock, I don't know if your doing your on original work, but if your not... you should be. Not that I don't want you to stop writing fan fiction, but I'd love to read some of your original work. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845487/chapters/29332323
> 
> Ok, so my happy readers. Please... Please let me know what you think of my work. Point out spelling errors, grammar mistakes, let me have it... I can take it. If it's a formatting or spacing issue, however. Yes, I know they are there, and it's just too frustrating to try and fix them. I spent an hour (it felt longer) getting the spacing just right, and every time I previewed it, the spacing was still messed up. As long all the lines are not jammed together, I left well enough alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette burst through the door leading to the party, dragging Chloe behind her. People turned to look at the two panting girls in alarm.

“There’s an Akuma victim. Every one needs to evacuate,” Marinette cried out. Several people close enough to hear her, started murmuring in alarm.

In a burst of light, the door that Marinette and Chloe had just come through, burst apart and a figure holding a large pair of jagged black scissors and a long pony tail walked through.

Too late! Marinette thought, I need to transform. She thought looking around desperately.

Laughter echoed around the room. People stopped dancing and talking, the band went silent. “My name is Fashionista! I will give this whole place a makeover!” She said. People began screaming and running. Fashionista laughed, shooting beams of light out of her scissors. Trays of food went flying, and people fell down, their hair going all frizzy, and their rich expensive clothing ruined. A whole table full of bread and cheese and fruit sizzled before it exploded, raining canapes and bit of fruit and slices of camembert every where. 

Camembert, Marinette realized, that’s what Adrien smelled like. Then she shook herself mentally, I need to focus, she thought. “Hide,” Marinette ordered, pushing Chloe under a table, “I’ll distract her, then you can sneak out.”

Waving her hands she walked to the middle of the dance floor. “Hey, Why don’t you leave all these people alone?” She shouted. 

“You!” Fashionista focused on Marinette, “I want payback for what you did to me.”

“Lorelei,” Marinette said in what she hopped was a calm voice, “Your issue is with me. Let everyone go and we can talk about it.” 

“My name’s not Lorelei, It’s Fashionista!” The akumatized girl cried out. “And I’m going to give you a make over no one will ever forget.” 

Marinette eye’s darted around looking for her partner, “Chat, I could really use a save right about now,” she muttered under her breath, tensing to try and dodge the attack. Movement caught her eye, as the 7 foot tall ice sculpture of the winged victory wobbled on it’s plinth. Fashionista had her back to it, and didn’t notice it slowly tipping before it came crashing down on her.

Chloe stood behind it, a look of triumph on her face. “That’s what you get for messing with my hair,” She stood looking at the pile of ice, then it began to move. 

“RUN!” Marinette shouted.

Chloe spun and ran out the nearest door. Marinette watched her go, before turning on her heel and running for cover herself. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Tikki flew up to her. “Let’s do this Marinette,” she said.

“Right!” Marinette nodded. “Tikki, Spots On!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming forthwith...
> 
> Here's a quick one shot to keep you busy while I load the next chapter. High-Heeled Nightmare  
> quicksilversquared
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936024


	8. Chapter 8

“Coast is clear,” Adrien said, and Plagg flew up out of his jacket pocket. Grabbing a handful of paper towels, he began to pat his jacket dry. It took him longer to get to the restroom then he expected. People kept stopping him to talk, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was dripping water everywhere.

“Did you get any cheese?” Plagg drifted up to hover near Adrien’s head.

Adrien reached into his pocket and produced a slice of camembert he had snagged from one of the drifting silver plates. 

“I still can’t believe I am reduced to pocketing stinky cheese for you,” Adrien complained.

“A small price to pay for being a superhero, my friend,” Plagg gulped down the cheese, “Oh, yeah,” he chewed enthusiastically, “that’s the stuff.”

“So, what’s the deal with this Marinette?” Plagg asked after finishing chewing his cheese, “Is it love?” Plagg put an extra emphasis on love, pulling it out nice and long.

“What do you mean,” Loosening his tie, and leaning against the sink, Adrien pulled a couple of paper towels, patting at the wet spot on his jacket. “She’s my friend.”

“A friend you want to cuddle?” the Kwami teased, “I noticed you holding her awfully close when you were dancing.”

“I was not,” Adrien protested weakly. She had felt so good in his arms, while they were dancing, it had felt right. He only ever felt that way when he was fighting with Ladybug. Maybe Plagg was right, maybe he had been holding her too close. 

“Are you going to kiss her?” Plagg asked, “I’m just asking so I can duck away. That kind of mushy stuff makes me sick.”

“Plagg!” Adrien said, annoyed.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I think you should go for it,” Plagg said, floating lazily around the bathroom, “It’s time you had a kiss you remember.”

“What do you mean, a kiss I remember,” Adrien said, eyeing the Kwami.

“Nothing, Don’t mind me. I don’t know what I’m saying half the time,” Plagg drifted lazily around Adrien’s head. “You missed a spot.” 

Adrien was quiet, dabbing at his clothes with the paper towels. 

After a while Plagg interrupted the silence and Adrien’s thoughts, “Can I ask you something?” Plagg said.

“What?”

“Why are you hiding in the bathroom.”

“I’m not hiding,” Adrien protested.

“Really?” Plagg eyed Adrien, “It takes you this long to clean up a little water?”

“Plagg, I think I like Marinette,” Adrien said, “I mean really like her.”

“So? What’s the problem?” Plagg asked.

“I’m in love with Ladybug. How can I start liking Marinette. Am I that fickle?” He buried his face in his hands. “What if I ruin our friendship. What if they both end up hating me. I can’t be in love with two women. What am I going to do?” Adrien asked.

Plagg floated by Adrien, looking at him thoughtfully before he asked, “Do you want my advise?”

“It’s not about cheese is it?” Adrien asked.

“No, you’re hopeless when it comes to cheese. I mean about your Lady problems.” He emphasized the word ‘Lady’

“Fine, what’s your advise?” Adrien asked.

“Ask a different question,” Plagg said.

“Ask a different question?” Adrien repeated, “what question should I be asking?”

“The question you should be asking yourself, is, who do you WANT Ladybug to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I’m sure you’ve noticed it, but when your with Ladybug, it’s all business. You have akumas to fight, a city to save. Neither one of you have the time to be in a relationship. Look for somebody who you want to be your Ladybug, one with the same qualities that you fell for in Ladybug. Does this Marinette have those qualities?”

Adrien was quiet for a moment, “Maybe it’s time to let My Lady go.”

“Or maybe not,” Plagg added, unhelpfully, “as you said once, ‘what do I know about love.’ Maybe you should stay true to your Lady in red. After all, someone like her doesn’t come around everyday.”

Adrien blinked. “You’re right Plagg,” he said.

“Huh? I am?”

“Someone like Ladybug doesn’t come around every day.” Tossing the paper towels in the trash, he opened up his coat. “Lets go Plagg. Time to find Marinette.”

Adrien stepped out of the men’s room just in time for a yellow blur to run into him, knocking him over.

“Adrikins!” Chloe’s voice rang out, as he sprawled on the cold marble floor, a mass of yellow fabric obscuring his vision.

“Chloe, is that you? What’s going on?” Adrien asked, pulling the fabric off his face, “What happened to your dress?” He asked, taking in Chloe’s torn dress and disheveled hair.

Gasping for breath, she managed to get out, “Marinette, Akuma, got to hide.”

Adrien’s eye’s widened, and he almost couldn’t breath. Oh, Chloe what did you do? Marinette, turned into an Akuma. His mouth went dry. No, not Marinette. She was the only person in their class to have never turned. She was happy and fun and cheerful. It couldn’t be.

Scrambling to his feet, he pulled Chloe up behind him, “Go,” Adrien ordered, giving her a little push down the hall, I’ve got to get Marinette.”

Chloe paused, looked at Adrien, before turning and running down the hall. “That goodie two shoes better know how lucky she is,” she called over her shoulder, before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

Adrien watched her go, making sure she was gone before turning and running the way she had come. “Plagg, claw’s out!” he shouted as he ran. 

He barely noticed as the warm light enveloped him. Usually he loved this part. Changing from his boring self into Chat Noir, but he was too panicked. Marinette, I’m coming! He thought frantically, Please, please be ok. 

Skittering around a corner, he found Ladybug had beaten him to the fight. If Ladybug was here, then she would be able purify Marinette’s akuma. Good, he thought, and launched into battle. There was no way he was letting Hawkmoth sink his slimy claws into Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out soon, until them enjoy, "Smoulder" by midnightstarlightwrites
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697144/chapters/15317038
> 
> I want to recommend a book I have found invaluable. It's called, "Daily Rituals: How Artists Work," by Mason Curry. I have both the physical book and the audio version, and have read both many times.
> 
> When ever I find myself needing perspective, I reach for this book. It describes the daily rituals for many successful artist, composers and writers through out history. Reading about others habits and rituals has really helped me develop one’s of my own. 
> 
> For those of you interested, I want to share my own daily ritual. 
> 
> I get up in the morning and drink one to two glasses of water with lime added. (I use squeeze bottle lime juice) I sit on my couch and write, either on the computer or a pad of paper. (usually the computer) My brain is fuzzy and this is the best time for me to write the beginnings of stories and rough drafts. After about a half an hour, my cat’s remind me it’s time to feed them. They are very good about making sure I don’t forget. I make a cup of coffee and settle down for an hour or two of writing. When the words stop coming, I surf the internet. Usually youtube or I read fan fiction. I will sometimes watch some TV on Hulu or Netflix, but I try to avoid this, the show’s are often to long and they take my mind out of creative mode and on to consumer mode. I often switch between surfing and writing as the mood takes me. At about 1:00 I go to the gym and swim. I like going this time of day, as there are very few people in the pool. I take a waterproof note book with me to record the date, my weight, and any idea’s I think of while swimming laps. (Quick side note. I don’t actually care very much about my weight, as long as I am flexible, it’s all good. It’s just an easy thing to record to keep track of my health.) 
> 
> Sometimes instead of swimming, I’ll take a nap, especially if I’m working on an idea or plot issue. I find I get my best thinking done while I’m sleeping. I try to balance my workout’s with my naps, as too much of either makes me feel icky. 
> 
> The afternoon is for what ever I feel like doing, often cleaning or chores or grocery shopping or more writing. I like to stay very flexible with this time. This is also a very good time for me to edit my writing. My brain is past it’s most creative time, but it’s also less volatile and I am able to focus more easily on the minutiae of editing.  
> It has taken me a long time to work out a routine that works for me. Somedays I manage it perfectly, but most days there are many variations. For instance, today I went holiday shopping, instead of swimming, I would have preferred swimming, but... c'est la vie. As long as I get an hour or so of writing done a day, I consider the day a win.  
> On the days I am not able to get any writing done, well… that’s what tomorrow is for. It is frustrating when outside influences conspire to interrupt my creative time, (Getting ready for the Holidays… I’m looking at you) But I don’t beat my self up over it. Being kind to one’s self is one of the best methods of coping with the outside world. 
> 
> I'd love to hear if any of you have any rituals that you do everyday that help you write or create art.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ladybug. How convenient. I don’t even have to go looking for you,” The akumatized girl said, shooting beams of light out of her giant black scissors.”

“You don’t have to do this!” Ladybug called out, dodging the beams.

“I’m doing you a favor,” Fashionista sneered, “Pigtails? Polka dots? Really? You need a make over.”

“Give it up Fashionista!” Ladybug shouted back.”

“I’m going to cut you down to size, then I’m going to give Paris a make over it will never forget.”

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug cried out, delighted, as her partner came bursting into the room. “Glad you could make it.” She took up a fighting stance, expecting Chat to come up beside her, but was startled when he charged by her. 

A snarl on his face, he attacked Fashionista with a ferocity ladybug had never seen. Without a single silly pun or nonsense bit of humor.

Unprepared for such a fierce and direct attack, Fashionista fell back, her scissors clanging against Chat’s staff, as he parried and dodged and thrusted. 

She had seen Chat charge into battle before, but usually they bantered a bit first, tested the strength of their opponent. What’s wrong Chat? She thought. 

“You can’t have her Hawkmoth,” Chat snarled. “Give her back to me!” With a particularly savage thrust, he knocked the scissors out of Fashionista’s hands, where they went skittering across the floor to land next to Ladybug’s feet. Fashionista fell backwards, but before she hit the floor, Chat caught her, cradling her head. 

“L.B. Quick. Purify her,” Chat yelled, clutching the girl to his chest.

A little stunned, Ladybug stepped on the pair of scissors, breaking them in two, releasing the black butterfly.

She had never seen Chat Noir so ferocious, he was like a different person. They hadn’t even needed to use her lucky charm or his Cataclysm. Now, he was cradling Lorelei like she was something precious. Then she shook her head, and focused. There was a job to do. 

“No more evil doing for you, Time to de-evilize,” her yoyo flashed and soon the butterfly fluttered away, white and pure. “Bye bye little butterfly,” Throwing her yoyo into the air, she called out “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybugs flew out of it, transforming everything back the way it was before.

Blinking, Chat looked down at Chloe’s sister, “Your not, Marinette,” he said.

Lorelei looked up at him, stars in her eyes. “I don’t remember much, but you are magnificent. Would you go out with me?”

Chat let go of the enamored girl and scooted back. “L.B.” he said, looking over to Ladybug, “Where’s Marinette. Chloe said she was akumatized.” He looked a bit puzzled, “Didn’t she.” He tried to think exactly what Chloe had actually said.

“You thought Marinette was the Akuma victim?” Ladybug looked a Chat, a bit of awe in her voice.

“She’s safe isn’t she,” Chat said looking around in a panic.

“She’s safe. I ah… I told her to hide.”

Chat collapsed on the floor. “Thank goodness. Your the best L.B.”

“Are you alright Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked. She had never seen him so worked up before. He had been like a different Cat. 

Chat stood up, and rubbed at his eye’s. Was he rubbing something away? 

“Well,” Ladybug said, hoping to elicit a response from her partner, “Good Job” and held her fist out in the congratulatory fist bump of victory. 

He looked at her. His eye’s definitely looked more shiny than normal, but he smiled back at her, “Good job,” he repeated, and fist bumped his partner. 

“Really, are you ok?” Ladybug looked carefully at Chat.

“I guess i’m relieved. The thought of Marinette being,” he paused, before continuing. “I guess it scared me. She’s the most positive person I know. She always brightens everything around her. I couldn’t stand that Hawkmoth was in her head, making her evil.” He looked at Ladybug, “It would be like Hawkmoth akumatizing you. I don’t think I could stand it.” He took a breath and let it out. 

“Hey, since we didn’t use our powers, we don’t have to change back right away. We could go somewhere and talk if you want to,” Ladybug offered.

“That would be wonderful, L.B., but I really need to get going,” Chat turned down her offer. “Some other time.”

“Oh, OK,” Ladybug said, watching Chat run down the hall out of site, “Some other time.”

What had just happened. Chat turned down a chance to spend time with her as Ladybug. He had never done that before. Normally he was all up in her business, flirting, having fun. Chat had acted so different, no flirting, no jokes. She had never seen him fight without several well placed puns. 

Lorelei’s two friends came running around the corner. “Lorelei,” one cried out, “are you ok?”

Ladybug watched for a moment, while the three girls hugged, crying, and satisfied that everything was in order, she turned and ran after Chat. He had had plenty of time to get away before his secret was reveled, now she needed to get back to her date with Adrien. Funny, she thought, I’m not feeling the same flutter in my chest thinking about him as I usually feel. She mentally shrugged, It must be all the excitement. I should also find Chloe, and see if she’s alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I write fan fiction. It’s fun, and I enjoy it. 
> 
> That’s it. When some asks you why you write something you can’t sell, tell them, “it’s fun, I enjoy it.” There are worse things to do, that cost a whole lot more money. You don’t owe any of these people an explanation about what you enjoy doing in your spare time. I don’t care if their your mother, father, sibling, boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife. You are allowed to have a hobby that has no economical merit what-so-ever.
> 
> There are many benefits to writing fan-fiction. If people press you as to why you indulge in a hobby, that they do not understand or even agree with, here are three things you can say to them. 
> 
> -It helps you to work on the technical skills of writing.
> 
> It’s the same thing as writing a paper for english class. You’re not writing a paper in english class because your teacher thinks you can tell them something about “McBeth” that they haven’t already thought of. Your writing a paper in english class to learn the technical skills for expressing your self in the written form. 
> 
> -It helps you establish a writing habit. 
> 
> For me this was the biggest benefit. While writing fan-fictions, I really established my writing routine. I am writing more words a day then ever, and I find myself writing on days I don’t feel like writing. It has become a habit for me.
> 
> -It allows you to write before you ‘find your voice.’
> 
> If you’re a writer, you’re going to hear that a lot. “you need to find your voice.” It took me a long time to figure out what the heck that meant. For me, ‘finding my voice,” meant, figuring out what it was, I want to say. What topics I need to talk about. You need to find what’s important enough for you to write about. It took me 39 years to find my voice. 
> 
> There are lot's of reasons and benefits to writing fan-fiction. These are just a few. I would love to hear from you, the people who have done me the honor or reading this far in my story, and let me know what reasons you write fan-fiction, or indulge in fan art. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted soon. While you wait, check out, "Familiar Habits," by  
> Midnight_Waltz
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073325 
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	10. Chapter 10

“Chloe? Are you in here?” Marinette called out, as she opened the door to the lady’s room. 

“Go away,” Chloe said, turning her back to Marinette. Marinette closed the door behind her, and took in Chloe’s disheveled hair and ripped dress.

“Is it over?” Chloe finally asked, after it was clear Marinette wasn’t leaving. Marinette nodded, Chloe looked in the mirror, her eye’s brimming with unshed tears, “Why didn’t her lucky charm fix my dress?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, “maybe magic isn’t always predictable,” as she reached out and touched the damaged fabric. It hurt a piece of her heart to see such a magnificent dress damaged. Her gaze traveled up to Chloe’s hair. Lorelei hadn’t cut any of it, but she had messed it up quite a bit. A vase of miniature sunflowers on the bathroom counter caught Marinette’s attention and gave her an idea. Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out her emergency sewing kit.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked.

“I’m going to fix your dress. You can’t go back there with it all torn like this,” Marinette said, plucking the bouquet of flowers out of the vase, and plucking the lace doily from under it as well. 

“But why?” Chloe asked, as Marinette dropped to her knees in front of her and started making tucks in the fabric.

“Stay still,” Marinette ordered, ignoring the question.

Chloe fell silent while Marinette worked, snipping thread here, pulling fabric there, working incredibly fast. After some time, Marinette stepped back and surveyed her work. “Almost done,” she said, bitting her lip, thinking. Picking up a last sunflower, she tucked it into Chloe’s hair where it had been mussed and tucked it in, effectively camouflaging the area. “There,” she said triumphantly. “Take a look.”

Chloe gazed at her reflection. She swayed, making her skirt move back and forth, then did a little twirl. “I look amazing!”  
The tear in the dress was gathered in little swags to each side, almost to the hip, her long legs exposed. The lace doily peaked out from the newly made gap in the skirt like a naughty slip that was too pretty to stay hidden behind the scenes; covering what it needed to, while still looking quite daring. Sunflowers were stitched above the slit, covering where Marinette had stitched the skirt, wrapping half way around Chloe’s waist, reminiscent of a field of flowers following the path of the sun.

“How did you do it?” Chloe asked, “I thought the dress was ruined.”

“Fashion disasters happen, part of being a designer, is being able to make repairs on the fly. You’re not just wearing a Gabriel piece anymore, now it’s Gabriel a la Marinette.” She looked over the dress again, “although you should send it out to get properly repaired tomorrow. Fresh cut sunflowers will only last for the night without water, and you’ll have to replace this entire panel of cloth. Thought I think I can safely say, no one else tonight will be wearing flowers on their dress quite like you are.”

Marinette brushed stray threads off her own dress, and bent to gather up the scraps and bits of flower stem.

Chloe watched her, several emotions crossing her face. Finally she asked again, “Why?”

“Why what?” Marinette asked as she deposited the leftovers into the dust bin.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Chloe looked at Marinette.

Marinette sighed, “because, nobody deserves to be humiliated like that Chloe. No matter who they are or what they’ve done to me.”

Chloe was silent for a long moment, starring at Marinette, before finally saying, “your dress,” she paused, “your dress is really nice. And what you did for me…. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, feeling a little bit stunned. Chloe had never thanked her for anything before.

“And I need to thank you for helping me back there. If you hadn’t pushed that ice sculpture over onto Fashionista, I might be a walking talking fashion disaster right now.”

“Well,” Chloe said, tossing her head, making her sunflower bob a bit, “There was no way I could let my new fashion consultant get zapped by some no good Akuma.” 

“Fashion consultant?” Marinette’s mouth dropped open.

“You have talent, and I owe you. I don’t like owing people. So I’ll give you a chance. If I, the mayor’s daughter, starts wearing a no name designers fashions now and then, people will start to take notice. I’m kinda of a big deal. But don’t get the wrong idea, I still don’t like you, and Adrien was mine first.” 

As Marinette and Chloe exited the lady’s room, Adrien came skittering around the corner, and gave a glad cry as he spotted them. “Marinette, Chloe,” then braced himself as Chloe vaulted into him.

“Adrikins,” she cried out happily, “you’re all right.”

“Are you both ok?” he asked, “Chloe, not so tight, I can’t breath.”

“We’re fine,” Marinette said, “Lucky Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and saved the day.”

Adrien had finally managed to untangle Chloe from his arms, and got a good look at her. “Chloe, what happened to your dress?” He asked, taking in the flowery updates, “it looks amazing.”

“Oh, this,” she said giving a twirl, showing off her sunflowers, “Marinette fixed it. Don’t I look wonderful,” she preened, draping herself on Adrien’s arm. 

“Wow, Marinette, you really are talented,” Adrien said, glancing appreciatively at her.

“I know, right?” Chloe said, “I can’t believe no one noticed that before. Luckily, I’m smart enough to spot talent.” She pulled Marinette to her, “Marinette here is my new personal fashion consultant,” Chloe announced, “Isn’t that exciting.” She beamed at Adrien.

Marinette met Adrien’s startled expression, and smiling, shrugged.

Chloe pulled Adrien over to Marinette and with one arm around Marinette, and one around Adrien, she said, “Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get back in there and show off our clothes.”

Adrien caught Marinette’s eye over Chloe’s head, and raised his eyebrow in a silent question. 

Quirking an eyebrow back at him, she smiled and made a slight shrugging gesture. 

Together the three of them went back into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of the story will be added very soon.
> 
> While you wait, check me out on Twitter. My handle is ‘Nandelin@Batesky’ I mostly tweet about Miraculous and writing. I already have 7 followers who aren’t random naked ladies. My favorite follower is Curious Zelda. She’s a poem writing cat with the most amazing ears! 
> 
> My most exciting moment on twitter was when Thomas Astruc ‘liked’ a reply I made on his twitter account. His was the first twitter account I ever followed. 
> 
> My fan-fiction for the day is, ‘Your Mornings Look Nothing like Mine,” by bakerblake. I just started reading it and am half-way through the first chapter, and it’s shaping up to be very good. 
> 
> As always Comments are very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

“Chloe’s having a good time,” Adrien said.

Marinette looked across the room and surrounded by several admirers, including Jagged Stone, was Chloe. 

“It looks like she’s holding court,” Marinette said.

“All she needs is a crown, and she’d be the queen alright,” Adrien added.

“Don’t say that too loud,” Marinette said, motioning for Adrien to keep his voice down, “if she hears you, she’ll want one.”

Adrien laughed, “Well, it’d look good with the redesign you did to that dress. I can’t believe you did all that with some flowers and a lace doily.” He glanced at Marinette with admiration, “you did an amazing job. You have some incredible talent.” 

Marinette blushed, “Thanks,” she said, “But if the original design hadn’t been so amazing, I wouldn't have been able to repair it so easily.”

A waiter stopped next to them, offering a tray of drinks. Adrien plucked two flutes of sparkling water from the tray of the passing waiter, “I think I ended up wearing the last ones before you had a chance to have any.”

“Oh, yeah,” Marinette said, accepting the glass from Adrien. “I forgot, in all the excitement.”

She watched him flip his hair back, taking a sip. Being here with him, sipping drinks, it was surreal. 

He glanced at her, “Did you not want sparkling water?” Adrien asked, noticing Marinette’s pause before drinking, “can I get you something else?” he asked.

“Oh, no. It isn’t that, it’s just...” she looked around the lobby, transformed into a different world, “you might think it’s silly, but when we entered before, I remember thinking it looked like a different world, and how it was like descending into a fairy mound.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Adrien looked around the lobby-turned ball room, “Your right. I suppose that’s why I love going to school so much,” he said, “here, everything is made up. Out there... my friends, my life, it’s real.”

Marinette raised her glass towards Adrien, “shall we drink to different worlds?” Marinette asked.

“I’d rather drink to being here, in this one, with you,” Adrien said, leaning closer to Marinette.

Marinette stood stunned, looking up into Adrien’s face. Was he was flirting with her! He had never done that before. He had always been so kind to her in the past, this is the first time she had ever seen this side of him. A memory niggled at the corner of her memory.

Chloe pushed between them, the memory that had been swimming to the surface, popped like one of the bubbles in her glass.   
Snatching Marinette’s glass out of her hand, Chloe said, “Is that for me? Ughh, being admired is thirsty work,” taking a gulp she made a face, “Uggh, you got the wrong thing.” Placing the glass on a passing waiters tray. “Where’s Sabrina when you need her. That’s it, I don’t care what Daddy promises me, I’m not doing another one of these events without her.” 

Chloe glanced at the Adrien, “you ready to get out of here?” she asked.

Adrien stepped back, looking a bit stunned. “Chloe, I thought you were having fun, being admired” Adrien said, “besides, I can’t go, I have to represent the brand.”

Chloe rolled her eye’s so hard, Marinette thought she could hear it, “Well, of course I looked like I was having fun. That’s what I do,” she glanced at Marinette, “Adrien is such a goody two shoes. If I’m going to allow you to hang around me, you need to help me, to get him, to loosen up a little.” She turned back to Adrien, “Look Adrikins, you have to leave them wanting more. That’s the trick. Shmooze, be seen, then disappear. You’re good at disappearing when you want too. I’ve never seen anyone work so hard to go to school, only to ditch class as much as you do. Let’s put that to good use and get out of here, before we become old news.”

“Leave them wanting more?” Adrien glanced at Marinette, “Well, I suppose we could try that, What do you suggest then?” Adrien asked, addressing Chloe with a raised an eyebrow and folding his arms.

“First, we sneak out of here,” she nudged Adrien, “you know the drill, right?”

“Secret celebrity door?” Adrien said smiling.

Chloe nodded, “secret celebrity door.”

“What’s that?” Marinette asked.

“It’s code for sneaking out the back door,” Adrien said, laughter in his voice.

She looked up into his smiling face, his eye’s crinkling slightly in the corners, “Ok” She said, leaning in closer and whispered. “What’s the plan for sneaking out of here?”

“Right,” Chloe said, “operation ‘blow this popsicle stand,’ is in effect. Here’s what we’re going to do….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so… that’s the story. What did you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn’t trying to imitate an episode’s format as much with this fiction, as I was with ‘Spoiler Man’ That’s why I didn’t do the Hawkmoth talking to an empty room with butterflies and stuff. I figured it was already inferred, and would have gotten in the way of how I wanted that particular scene to play out. 
> 
> I attempt to keep the characters actions and personalities as true to cannon as possible, while still allowing for character development. I write how I want to see the characters develop. There is a really big emphasis on the second ‘I’ When ever I see people complaining about how they don’t see enough fan fiction or art with “X, Y, and Z” I can’t help but think… If you want to see it, then write it, or draw it, or write a prompt challenge or commission an artist. Do something to add to the wonderful fan content that this amazing fandom has created. 
> 
> I really, really (yes I know two really in a row is lazy writing, but it gets my point across) want Chloe to develop as a character and become more relatable and two dimensional. I feel she is the most one dynamic character of the show, and she is so good at getting the action moving. She is the catalyst for so much of what happens. That being said, I don’t want her to become ‘nice.’ I want her personality to develop, not completely change. She’s not a ‘nice’ person, I don’t want her to be a ‘nice’ person, but I do want her to become a better person. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to see the ‘love square’ develop and for both Adrien and Marinette to move beyond their initial infatuation crushes and really see each other for who they are, before the reveal.
> 
> This is what I want, so this is what I write. I look forward to seeing what the writers and creators of the show decide to do.
> 
> By the way, all of you creators and writers of Miraculous, I give you mad props for keeping all the details straight. It’s hard enough to do, in a short story. It must be incredibly challenging to keep them in order, where there is so much going on with so many story lines and so many people writing different parts of the story, at once. The mental energy it takes must be staggering. You really earn your macaroons. 
> 
> I’ve been suggesting different story’s and YouTube clips to check out, but this time, I want you, my dear fan-fiction enthusiast to give me some recommendations. 
> 
> Don’t be shy. If you want me to read something you wrote, let me know.
> 
> Until my next story: (which might possibly be the next part of this story) Stay Miraculous!

**Author's Note:**

> More is on the way very soon!
> 
> I really… really appreciate constructive criticism. If you notice a grammar or spelling error that takes you out of the story, please let me know. If you are not clear on what is going on in a scene or who is doing what, don’t hesitate to comment me. Be specific. Tell me exactly what you think. Feel free to get detailed. I try to respond to every comment I get. The more feed back I get, the better I can get at writing. You are doing me a favor. Thank You!
> 
> While your waiting for the next chapter check out the fiction “Once a Thief” by SaijSpellhart.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907219/chapters/26902992


End file.
